Friends are Always There
by Zepriyds
Summary: Does Zoe really tell Takuya how she feel? Nah but she does tell someone how she feel.


Friends are Always There

"Hey can I get some survey here?" an old grumpy man yelled.

"I'll be right there sir" said a busy blond girl.

Today was one of the busy it day of the year. I mean on Valentines. Really! Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Zoe Orimonto. I'm the busy blond girl, working here on Valentine's Day in the family café.

"May I take your order?" I tried to be polite.

"It's about time. I'll just get some coffee and today special" the man was being a little grumpy.

"Yes, sir" again I tried to be polite.

"Hey it better be quick"

"Yes, sir" I serve the man his coffee and gave the cook his order.

You don't know how bad I wanted to give the man a piece of my mind. However I can't and if do my parents will give me a big lecture of how 'the customer is always right' or 'be nice to the customer'. Which is almost every day? It sucks working in the family café. Especial when your parents are watching you. *sign*

Today was one of the worst days ever. Well for at least for me because I'm spending Valentine's Day working instead of spending with my friends. Friends. Days liked this it makes me think of my five best guy friends. I was so into my thought that I didn't realize that someone was calling me.

"Excuse me miss"

I came out of my though and went to the man.

"May I take your order?"

"Yes, can I get some coffee?" said the kind man.

"Anything else?"

"No that will be all"

"Thank you" said the man as I pure coffee to the man mug.

"You're welcome" Okay to this man I can be polite. I was about to leave until the man asked.

"If you don't mind miss? Why are you here on Valentine's Day?"

"My parents needed some extra help. As you can see is one of the busy it day"

"I can see. How come?" asked the man taking a snip of his coffee.

"This café is known as the romantic place in Japan"

"Sure is. For a small place this is sure a romantic place"

"Sure is"

"Hey miss, how about sure friends?"

"They are all busy" I said as I sat down.

"Really," the man was kind of surprise.

"Yeah" I said in a sad tone.

"You know what? I bet you have great friends" Somehow this man was trying to make me feel better.

"I do" I said as I was holding the locket that Takuya gave me for Christmas.

"Is that a locket?"

"Yeah my best friend gave it to me for Christmas"

"Can I see?"

I don't know why but somehow this man is someone I can trust. So I gave my locket to him. The man was examining my locket. He opens it and saw the two pictures that I have.

"Are this your friends?" the man asked as he was pointing at the picture of the gang.

"Yeah they are"

"And this is your boyfriend" the man said as he was pointing at the picture with me and Takuya.

"N n no he's just a friend" I stutter

"I bet you wish your friends were here and that kid in the picture was here too" somehow the man was able to read my mind.

"Yeah" I confess. It was true I did wish that Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy and JP were here.

"Don't worry, I bet your friends will be here helping you out"

"Are you sure about that?" I had my doubt that my friends will be here helping me out but this man was positive that my friends will come.

"Well looking at this photo, you guys seems to be closed"

"We are. Believe it or not they were the first friends I made. They thought me how to be a friend"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Tell me something do you like this kid" he pointed at the picture of me and Takuya. All I can do is blush.

"Don't tell anyone but I do. I admire him that he is a great leader"

"Great leader"

"Yeah"

"You know you remind me of my friend. He had trouble making friends"

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, he was all alone but when he meant the us. He wasn't all alone again. He was a great leader liked your friend but later he found out some secrets that his parent kept from him"

"Secret"

"Yeah but now he's afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"He's afraid when his granddaughter finds out of all the secrets that her parents and himself kept from her"

"Just tell your friend that if the rest the family is really sorry for keeping the secrets from her. Then she will forgive you" I didn't want a grandfather to feel sad if his own grand daughter was mad at him. So I hope this man will give the advice I just gave.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to tell him" the man stood up and went to the cashier.

"Well I better be going. I promise my friends to meet them in 10 minutes"

"Well good bye and please come again. Oh thank for the talked. I really hope my friends comes"

"Just remember friends are always there"

"I'll remember that"

"You better" the man was about to but before he left he turn around and said "by the way you might want to look at the door"

I didn't know what he meant but I looked at the door. With my surprise Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, and JP were outside at the door. I looked back at the man but he was all ready gone.

"Hey Zoe" they all greeted me.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We came to help"

"Why?"

"Because you're our friend and we saw how busy this place was. So we thought that you needed some help"

I couldn't believe it. The man was right.

"Yeah we will always be there you," JP said "remember this Friends are always there"

I was surprise that was the same thing the man said.

"JP is right; we will always be there for one on other"

The day went on. The gang had helped me out. In no time it was time for closing time.

"Thank you guys"

"No problem"

"Well we better be going" Koji, Koichi, JP and Tommy had left. Except for Takuya. There was an awkward between us. I didn't know why he stays.

"Um.. Zoe" I can tell that he was nervous.

"Yeah" Ok I was nervous too.

"Here" he handed me a rose and a box of chocolate. I was flatter. We both blush madly.

"Thank" that's all I can say.

---

Outside the Café

When Koji, Koichi, Tommy, and JP left a group of senior citizens were outside watching what going on.

"Aw young love" said an old women.

"I know"

"By the way chief your granddaughter is really special"

"You think she can handle the job"

"I think so. She has the blood of a leader"

"Especially when she married my grandson" said the women.

"I hope so" the leader of the group was worry.

"Don't worry, remember what she said 'if you're really sorry she will forgive you'"

"Thanks buddy" the leader was glad. Until the day she find out the secrets her family kept. The frontier kids will have to be prepare.


End file.
